


Learning the Ropes

by adamance



Series: Learning [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jensen, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fingerfucking, Gags, Kink Negotiation, Kissing Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Sounding, Spanking, Trust Kink, sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamance/pseuds/adamance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kink meme prompt requesting an established J2 relationship in which Jensen and Jared are just starting to try out some D/s with Jensen as Jared's Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared gets home to find Jensen exactly where he'd left him that morning: in front of the computer. "What've I told you about working too hard?" he asks, mussing Jensen's hair.

"Hey, babe." Jensen sounds pretty distracted, barely turning away from the screen to kiss Jared hello before his attention is back on what he's been looking at.

"You reading something fun?" Jared asks.

In a flash, Jensen lowers the lid of his laptop. "Oh no, you don't. This is eyes-only."

"Should I be concerned?" Jared asks lightly, teasing. "You found some pretty boy to chat with?"

Jensen stares back, face impassive. "You'll never know, will you."

Jared knows there's probably nothing to worry about, but he can't help feeling a twinge of something. He rights himself a second later, giving Jensen a too-bright grin. "Right, I'll leave you to your work and, uh. Go. Downstairs."

"Hey." Jensen takes hold of his wrist before he can turn away, giving him a quick smile. "Trust me a little?"

"More than a little." Jared leans down for a kiss.

They get lost in it for a moment, and then Jensen pulls back with a reluctant sound. "Here, let me show you. I've been doing some research on what we talked about. Thought I'd keep it a surprise." He reopens the computer and turns the screen toward Jared, so he can view it better.

Jared looks down at the screen. The page is titled theartofshibari.com. Jensen's looking at a tab called the Beginning's Guide to Basics. "Holy fuck. Jensen." He scrolls down quickly. There are paragraphs detailing exactly how to tie someone up in intricate knots, along with detailed diagrams and even a video or two.

"Too much?" Jensen asks mildly, raising his eyebrows behind his glasses. He doesn't sound unsure, just curious, and Jared feels his pulse speed up at Jensen's tone. This is exactly why he's convinced Jensen would be a fantastic Dom.

Jared shakes his head. "Too..." While he searches for the word, Jensen tugs him down so he's sitting on the arm of Jensen's chair.

"Too what?" Jensen's arm slides around his waist, keeping him balanced on his precarious perch.

"Too exciting, I guess." Jared lets out a slightly shaky breath. "I thought... I dunno, Jen, I thought you were gonna tie my hands with your belt or something. This looks pretty... thorough."

"I like to be thorough." Jensen glances at him, seemingly unaware of how much that simple statement already has Jared squirming in anticipation. "You having second thoughts? Because that's okay, you know."

"No. Fuck, no." Jared leans in for a kiss that quickly turns wet and messy. "I can't wait."

Jensen makes a contented sound as they pull apart, giving Jared a quick squeeze. "Good, 'cause neither can I."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Jared showers and heads downstairs to the kitchen, he can already smell dinner cooking.

“Hope pasta’s fine,” Jensen calls as he hears Jared on the stairs.

“Pasta’s great, but you hate cooking. So what’s up?”

Jensen shrugs, pulling a couple beers out of the fridge and popping them open. He slides one across the island to Jared. “Thought you’d appreciate the effort, even if it tastes like crap.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Jared grins and clinks his bottle against Jensen’s before they both take a swig. “To…new adventures?” he says, a little tentative.

“Absolutely,” Jensen says and leans in for a kiss. “You nervous?” he asks against Jared’s lips.

“No,” Jared says, too quickly. “I mean, yeah, I guess. A bit.”

Jensen tilts his head toward a stool. “You wanna sit down?”

Jared takes a seat, a little uncertain about where this talk is going. His throat’s a little dry as he watches Jensen grate a small slab of cheese into the bowl of pasta, and he takes a long swallow of his beer. They haven’t really discussed anything in detail yet. It had started with playing around a bit in bed, Jensen holding Jared’s wrists above his bed and pinning him down or spanking him playfully, and Jared had quickly realized that he wanted more. They’d watched some BoundGods vids together, and Jensen had fallen quickly in agreement with Jared about wanting to try out some bondage and S&M.

They talk while they eat, feet nudging together under the table and Jensen’s eyes warm and affectionate on Jared when he’s not focused on his food. “Anything in particular you want to try?” he asks Jared. He adds more oregano flakes to his pasta and makes a small sound of pleasure as he takes a bite.

“The, ah, videos were great. Maybe something along those lines?”

“Not specific enough,” Jensen says, throwing him an amused glance. “Are you going shy on me?”

“No.” Jared can feel his face heating.

“Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Right.”

“And nothing’s too weird or too kinky, OK? I’m game for anything you wanna try. Well, almost. If you’re into necrophilia or something, you’ll have to give me a little time to arrange a corpse.”

“Dude, that is so gross. I’m eating.” Jared flicks a potato chip at Jensen, making a face. He doesn’t mention how grateful he is to Jensen for letting Jared know that he isn’t going to be judgmental, for not making a big deal out of it.

“But seriously?” Jensen goes on. “You can talk to me, all right? Let me know what you want. What you don’t want. That’s even more important.”

“I’m not worried. I trust you, and I’ll have a safe word, right?” Jared means it. He can’t imagine Jensen pushing him too far into a scene, or doing something that Jared won’t like.

“I know, but I hate the idea of you having to use your safe word, babe. This is supposed to be fun, not some test of your limits.”

“I…” Jared stops. He takes a moment to finish off the last few bites on his plate. “Maybe it is, in a way.”

Jensen’s looking at him curiously. “It’s what? A test?”

“Of a kind, yeah.”

“What kind?” Jensen’s full attention is on him now. Jared feels kind of like a star being very closely examined by an astronomer. It’s more flattering than anything else.

“Of…I’m not entirely sure, but…”

“’S OK, just say whatever comes to mind,” Jensen says, an encouraging hand on Jared’s knee. “I just wanna understand what you’re thinking, if I can.”

“I like the idea of…of giving up control, y’know?”

Jensen nods. “Go on.”

“I kind of…I think it’s related to some sort of stress I’ve been feeling.”

“At work?”

“Uh, yeah, mostly.”

“Mostly? Is it something at home, too?”

Jared looks away for a second. “I—I’m not sure.”

“Jay, look at me,” Jensen says, squeezing his hand. “Is it… have I messed up somehow? Did I—”

“No. Hell no, Jensen. You’re awesome.” Pushing away from the table, Jared gets up and quickly takes Jensen’s face between his hands, leaning down for a kiss. Jensen hooks a finger through Jared’s belt and keeps him in place between his legs, looking up at Jared.

“Then what is it?” he asks. He doesn’t sound convinced.

“I…let me think about it, and we’ll talk again?” Jared bends again to kiss Jensen briefly, tasting salt and cheese and beer on his lips. It’s such a domestic sort of taste that he smiles against Jensen’s mouth, and gives him another couple of quick kisses.

“If that’s what you want, I won’t press you. But babe, if something’s bothering you…”

“I know,” Jared says quickly. “We’ll talk about it, OK? Soon. Right now, there’s something more fun I can think of to do.”

“Yeah?” Jensen gives him a wicked grin. His eyes are still a little concerned.

“Mm.” Jared reaches for Jensen’s belt buckle, but Jensen’s hand closes over his.

“Hang on a sec,” Jensen says quickly. “You wanna try something?”

Jared knows instantly what he means. “Now?”

“Nothing heavy, I promise. Just a bit of playing.”

Jared almost has to bite back a groan at how quickly Jensen’s words get to him, making arousal spike through him like a drug. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Jensen tilts his head back, his eyes searching Jared’s face.

Jared wets his lips quickly. “Yes, sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

“OK,” Jensen says, getting to his feet. “Sit down.”

Jared sits down again, his eyes on Jensen’s face.

“Tell me your safe words.”

“Red if I want to stop, yellow if I need a break.”

“Awesome.” Jensen brushes his lips across Jared’s in a light kiss. “I’m going to get the dessert. In the meantime, I want you to unzip yourself and take your cock out.”

“Yes, sir.” Jared’s half-hard already, just from Jensen using his Dom voice. As Jensen goes to the fridge and pulls out a bowl of caramel custard, Jared unbuttons his jeans and slips his hand into his boxers. His cock swells to full hardness in his hand, and he pushes his boxers down to just above his balls. Jensen hadn’t said to let his balls show, and Jared wants to obey his orders to the letter. He puts his hands on his knees, and stays still.

Jensen glances over. “Good boy.” He picks up the bowl and a spoon, and comes to lean against the table, close to Jared. “Push your chair back a bit. Yeah, that’s good. Now, I want you to put your arms behind your back.”

Jared leans forward a bit to give himself room, putting his hands behind his back and crossing his wrists. “Like this?”

Jensen guides him to lay his arms alongside each other, until each of his hands is almost cupping the opposite elbow. The position forces Jared into maintaining an upright posture, but it’s not entirely uncomfortable.

“You OK?” Jensen runs a hand briefly through Jared’s hair. “Doesn’t hurt?”

“No, sir,” Jared says quickly. “I’m fine.”

Jensen smiles. “Good.” He picks up the bowl of custard and brings a spoonful to Jared’s mouth. Jared parts his lips and lets Jensen slide the cold dessert into his mouth.

“Good?” Jensen brings another spoonful to his own mouth, and Jared watches as he swallows it down.

Jared nods, and Jensen gives him another spoonful. He leans back against the table and bends one of his legs, letting his knee rest on Jared’s chair between his legs. His kneecap bumps against Jared’s balls, and Jared lets out a silent gasp, hypersensitive to Jensen’s touch in this position. The denim of Jensen’s jeans is rough against the soft black cotton of Jared’s underwear, caressing Jared’s balls through the thin cloth.

“Jens—sir,” he says on another gasp as Jensen pushes forward a little, pressing lightly against Jared’s trapped balls.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No. It’s just...intense.”

“That’s the idea.” Jensen smiles again. Jared keeps his eyes locked on Jensen’s face. Fuck, he’s beautiful like this.

After feeding Jared another bite of custard, Jensen sets the bowl down. “You ready for your blindfold?”

It’s as if Jensen’s figured out that Jared’s ignoring his erection by focusing on Jensen, and Jared inhales sharply at Jensen’s words. He’s always been a little ambivalent on blindfolds.

Jensen reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rolled-up piece of fabric, and Jared realizes it’s Jensen’s maroon silk tie, the one he usually wears with his navy blue suit. It’s Jared’s favorite tie on Jensen. His arousal spikes higher at the thought of the tie sitting innocuously in Jensen’s pocket throughout dinner. He’s thought this out.

Looking back up to Jensen’s face, Jared nods.

“So good for me,” Jensen says. He trails the soft silk over Jared’s exposed cock, excruciatingly slow. “Not going to gag you this time, but fuck, you’d look so hot with this stuffed in your mouth.”

“Yeah?” Jared whispers, struggling to keep up with Jensen’s words as his hips twitch involuntarily, his cock screaming to be touched. It’s head is wet with pre-come, and the feather-light touch of the silk is tormentingly hot, making Jared want to beg for more. “Please,” he whispers. “Sir.”

“Sshh. No more talking, babe, unless you want to stop.”

Jared nods and shuts his eyes as Jensen steps behind his chair, wrapping the tie around his head until it fits snugly over his eyes. The silk rustles as Jensen binds it into a knot. Then he moves away, and Jared immediately feels disoriented. Jensen’s being very quiet, and Jared can’t tell where he is. He knows he’s not in any real predicament, since he’s not even tied to the chair, but he’s not going to move until Jensen says he can. The illusion of helplessness is heady.

“Open,” Jensen says from somewhere in front of him. He’s very close. Jared parts his lips, half-expecting to feel Jensen’s cock push between them, but Jensen’s only nudging Jared’s lips with the spoon again. He feeds Jared a few more spoonfuls of custard before Jared hears him set the bowl down again.

“So beautiful like this, Jay,” Jensen says against Jared’s mouth before kissing his lips lightly. Jared pushes into the kiss, desperate for more. Jensen gives him what he wants, kissing him deeply as his fingers brush gently against the length of Jared’s straining cock, and Jared cries out, the sound muffled by Jensen’s tongue stroking into his mouth.

Jensen ends the kiss slowly, pulling back with a reluctant sound. Jared lets out a whimper, pushing his cock into Jensen’s hand, and Jensen pulls it away. “Sshh,” he says again. “Doing so well, Jay,” he praises.

Jared feels both of Jensen’s hands on his thighs, spreading them apart, and imagines Jensen kneeling between his legs. “Gonna give you what you want,” Jensen says, kissing the head of Jared’s cock. He presses small kisses down the length of Jared’s cock, ignoring his squirming and holding him firmly in place.

“Please,” Jared chokes out. “Jensen.”

“What do you want?” Jensen asks between kisses. He laves Jared’s cock with his tongue, swirling it around the head.

“Let me come. Please, sir. Please.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Jensen bites down lightly around the crown of Jared’s cock, palming his balls through his underwear. “What if I wanna keep you like this, hard and wet and wanting?”

Jared lets out a half-sob, willing himself to stay still, keep from thrusting up into Jensen’s mouth. “I’ll be good. I’ll do as you say.”

He feels Jensen smile against his cock. “You can come.” And then Jensen is sucking him down in one smooth movement, relaxing his hold on Jared’s thighs, letting Jared fuck up into Jensen’s mouth.

Jared lets go, writhing in his chair as if he’s bound by invisible ropes, babbling incoherently as Jensen sucks him off hard and fast. Jared’s never been so grateful for anything as he is for the warm, wet suction of Jensen’s mouth around his cock. When Jensen squeezes his balls again, reaching up at the same time to twist one of Jared’s nipples through his t-shirt, Jared’s orgasm rips through him and he spills into Jensen’s mouth, gasping out Jensen’s name.

Jensen releases Jared’s nipple and rubs his thumb soothingly over it, taking the sting away. He keeps sucking gently on Jared’s cock until he starts to soften, and then pulls back. He tugs Jared’s arms free, rubbing up and down for a minute, and Jared sags against him, letting Jensen take care of him.

Jensen removes the blindfold, tossing it aside and taking Jared’s face in his hands. “You okay?”

Jared drinks in the sight of Jensen’s face, his flush on his cheeks and the wetness on his lips. He nods, pressing their foreheads together. “Fuck, Jen. That was...”

“OK for a first time?” Jensen asks.

Jared lets out a weak laugh. “More than OK. But we’re not done yet.”

“We’re not?”

“You haven’t come,” Jared reminds him.

Jensen grins. “Oh, I plan to.”

“Good,” Jared whispers against his mouth before tugging him closer to kiss him thoroughly.


	4. Chapter 4

“So,” Jensen says a few days later. “You still haven’t given me any feedback.”

They’re on the couch, and the film they’re watching is on a commercial break. They’re sitting a few inches away from each other but Jensen’s arm is draped along the back of the couch, his fingers playing idly with Jared’s hair.

Jared knows instantly what he’s talking about. It’s been a few days since that night, and while he’s already started craving another scene, he hasn’t been sure if he should be the one to bring it up. “Neither have you,” he says.

Jensen turns to him, tucking one leg up under himself. “What? ’Course I have. Told you you were awesome.”

Jared grins. “You’ll have to be more specific. _Sir_.”

Jensen picks up the remote and mutes the TV. “I asked you first.”

“What are you, twelve?” Jared rolls his eyes.

Jensen nudges him with a foot. “Go on, tell me. I wanna know what you’re thinking.”

Jared gives in. “I loved it,” he says simply. “You... you took me apart with so little. I can’t wait to see what you do next.”

Jensen smiles, not his usual dorky grin but a slow, serious sort of smile. “You know this isn’t just about me doing stuff to you, right? I don’t want you to think you’re not in charge just as much as I am.”

“I know that,” Jared says quickly. They’ve discussed this before. “I just…”

“You just what?” Jensen prompts when Jared trails off.

“I like that you put so much thought into what you did. I… It’s nice to think that you were thinking that much about me, you know?”

Jensen frowns. “You think I don’t think about you otherwise?”

“It’s not that. It’s just… we haven’t been talking much lately. Not as much as we used to.” Jared scoots a bit closer to Jensen on the couch, sensing that they should be closer for this conversation. Jensen copies him, and they end up with their legs somewhat tangled and Jensen’s fingers wound a little tighter in Jared’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen says, leaning in closer to kiss Jared on the mouth. “I know I’ve been busy lately, but I had no idea you felt that way. You should’ve said something, babe.”

“I’m saying it now.” Jared kisses Jensen back, taking his time over it, letting Jensen know that he isn’t upset or angry. In a way, they’ve always been better at talking with gestures than with words.

“I always think about you,” Jensen says when they pull apart. “The other day someone sent me a script to review and I thought about how great you’d be in the lead role, if you were still into acting. And this morning I made a mental note to get more of your toothpaste because it’s almost finished.” 

Jared smiles. “Yeah, I don’t want to end up have to use your icky herbal stuff.”

“It’s not icky.” Jensen gives a playful swat to the side of Jared’s head, and it ends up more as a caress to his hair. “Anyway, my point was that pretty much everything in my life is about you, Jay. Even if I don’t know how to show you that. Don’t doubt it, okay?”

Jared nods, putting a hand on Jensen’s knee. “I don’t doubt it. I just like the thought of having all your attention focused on me.” 

“That’s not what this is about, right? You do actually want to try out all that kinky shit we talked about?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. I wanna do all of that with you, Jensen.”

“Just with me?” Jensen asks shrewdly. He knows Jared too well.

Jared flushes. “I’ve… fantasized a bit, but I don’t actually want to do any of that with anyone else.”

“Tell me about it?” Jensen asks.

“I don’t want you to think—”

“I’m won’t judge you and I won’t feel threatened that you’re thinking of someone else. I swear. I just wanna know.”

“I…” Jared wets his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue. “I haven’t thought about anyone else specifically. Just… random strangers.”

“Go on.”

Jensen’s watching him closely, curiously, and Jared squirms a bit. “Like, in a club or something, you know?”

“Like a BDSM club?”

“Yeah. I’ve thought about… being blindfolded and tied down and fucked, not being able to see who’s fucking me or how many of them there are. They, uh… they’re rough with me, call me names, stuff like that.”

“So it’s not just being tied up? You think about being humiliated? Degraded?”

Jared looks away. “I don’t know what that says about me.”

“Hey.” Jensen cups Jared’s chin, turning his face back around. “You don’t get to judge yourself either, OK?”

“OK,” Jared murmurs.

“You can do all that if you really want to, you know? I mean, go to a club like that, or find someone professional to do a scene with.”

Jared stares at him. “And you’d be OK with that?”

“It’s not my place to be OK with it, Jared. It’s about what you want. And if you really want that, I’m not going to stop you.”

“But you’re OK with the thought of it?”

Jensen takes a deep breath. “Honestly, no. A, I’d be scared for your safety. And B, I…. I don’t know. I guess I’m egoistic enough to wish that you wouldn’t want anyone else to touch you like that, but… but if you really want to, Jared, I’m—”

Jared shuts him up with a kiss, pushing him back against the couch and straddling him without breaking the kiss, cupping Jensen’s face in both his hands and kissing him till they’re both out of breath. “You’re an idiot,” he whispers against Jensen’s mouth. “It’s just a fantasy, Jen.”

Jensen’s hands travel down Jared’s back, cupping his ass and pulling him closer. “But I get points for being awesome enough to hypothetically agree to share you with other people?”

Jared laughs, kissing him again. “Yeah. You are officially awesome.”

“Good to know,” Jensen says lightly, and Jared feels a little burst of affection bubble up inside him at the obvious relief on Jensen’s face, despite his teasing tone.

“What would you have done if I’d said I actually wanted to go out and fuck other people?” Jared asks, curious.

“Tied you down to the bed and never let you out of the house,” Jensen says promptly, grinning. Jared swats him with a cushion. “But seriously? I think I’d have swallowed my pride and agreed to whatever you wanted. I want you to be happy, Jared.”

“You know what would make me happy right now?” Jared asks with a grin, popping open the button of Jensen’s jeans.

“I think I have a pretty good guess,” Jensen grins back, tugging at the hem of Jared’s t-shirt. Jared lifts his arms to let Jensen slip the shirt over his head and toss it aside. 

They unzip each other’s jeans, Jared still sitting on Jensen’s thighs. He’s pleased to find that Jensen’s half-hard already. “So did you like my fantasy?” He gives Jensen’s cock a slow stroke, wrapping his fingers around it and squeezing a bit.

Jensen slides his hands up Jared’s chest, stopping at his nipples to tug at them. “You mean other than the fact that I wanted to rip out those hypothetical people’s throats?”

Jared arches into Jensen’s touch, groaning with pleasure as Jensen pinches his nipples lightly. “I love it when you get jealous.”

“I never get jealous,” Jensen protests, nipping lightly at the pulse point on Jared’s neck.

“Yeah, right.” Jared’s hand is large enough to wrap around both their cocks, and he pushes against Jensen to align them together.

“Fuck, yeah, Jay. Just like that.” Jensen pushes back against him, fucking up against Jared’s cock. Jared grabs the nape of Jensen’s neck and pulls him in for a quick, hard kiss. “Tell me more,” Jensen says against his mouth. “About your fantasy.” He twists Jared’s nipples lightly, and smiles at Jared’s gasp. “Like that?”

“You know I do.” They’re moving together now, their cocks slippery against each other, squeezed together in Jared’s hand.

Jensen yanks Jared’s jeans down over his ass, and brings his hand down in a quick slap over Jared’s left cheek. “Talk to me, bitch.”

“Fuck,” Jared gasps. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, you little slut.” Jensen kisses him lightly, nothing but affection in his eyes, and Jared moans against his mouth as Jensen spanks him again.

“ _Fuck_ , Jensen.”

“You gotta be more specific than that, baby.” Jensen slides a finger between Jared’s lips, pressing down on his tongue. “Get that nice and wet for me. Gonna stick it up your hole, make you fuck yourself on it. Make you beg.”

Jared sucks on Jensen’s finger, almost biting down on it when another hard slap lands across his ass cheeks. He’s so turned on by Jensen’s tone of voice that he’s barely able to work their cocks now.

Jensen slips his finger out of Jared’s mouth and reaches behind him to rub at his hole. “Yeah?” he asks, and just for a moment he’s himself again.

“Please.” It’s all Jared can manage. He presses his forehead against Jensen’s, pushing back against Jensen’s fingertip. Jensen presses it in slowly.

“You were saying,” Jensen says, nipping at Jared’s lower lip, “something about being tied down and blindfolded in front of a group of strangers. Describe it to me.”

“I… I’m naked. On my hands and knees.”

Jensen slaps his ass again, a quick, sharp sting. “Good. Keep going.” 

“There’s a spreader bar between my legs, and my ass is raised up high.” 

“Mm.” Jensen pushes his finger in deeper. “I’d like seeing you like that. Trussed up like a good little bitch.”

Jared’s hand goes slack around their cocks, and he curls his fingers into the shirt that Jensen somehow still has on. “Jensen… sir.”

“Too much?” Jensen asks, his finger going still inside Jared’s ass.

Jared shakes his head mutely, squeezing around Jensen’s finger.

“It’s OK,” Jensen murmurs. “Hang on a second.” He pulls his finger out, chuckling when Jared lets out a whine and pushes back for more. “Put your hands together for me.”

Jared holds out his hands, wrists pressed together, his pulse quickening even more when Jensen reaches for Jared’s belt and yanks it out of the hoops on his jeans. He winds the belt quickly around Jared’s wrists, binding them tightly together. “Put your arms around my neck.”

Jared obeys, his forearms resting on Jensen’s shoulders and his fingers linked together at the nape of Jensen’s neck. He squeezes his eyes shut when Jensen resumes fingering him, but Jensen taps him on the face. “No. Keep your eyes open.”

“Bossy.” Jared opens his eyes, meeting Jensen’s.

“You love it, bitch.” Jensen spanks him again, more playfully this time.

“I do.” Jared leans down, looking for a kiss, and Jensen lets him. He knows Jared loves being kissed and fingered at the same time, but they’ve never done it quite like this before, with Jared’s hands bound and his ass still stinging from Jensen’s slaps. He curls his fingers into the soft hair at Jensen’s nape and tangles his tongue with Jensen’s. They kiss slowly, their lips and tongues matching the pace of Jensen’s finger, which fucks leisurely in and out of Jared’s ass.

“Give me another,” Jared says into Jensen’s mouth. “Please.”

“I don’t want to do this dry, Jay.”

“I can take it. Please, Jensen.” Jared knows Jensen finds it hard to say no to him, and he grins in triumph when Jensen eases another finger into him. The slow stretch and burn of Jensen’s fingers is perfect, and Jared tightens his arms around Jensen’s neck, kissing him again as Jensen tentatively strokes his fingers inside him.

“This what you wanted?” Jensen murmurs against his lips. “Some random dude fingering you dry, opening you up for his cock?”

“I… Fuck, Jensen.”

“Treating you like a piece of meat? Hmm? Becoming a slut for him?” Jensen slaps his ass again, much harder than the previous time. “Answer me, bitch.”

“Yes,” Jared says with a groan, thrusting back against Jensen’s fingers. He tugs at Jensen’s hair, keeping his eyes on Jensen’s face. “Harder. Please.”

“You asking me, or him?” Jensen hits his ass again, his fingertips crooking inside Jared, finding his prostate and stimulating it mercilessly. 

“You. Always thought it would be you.” 

“Be honest.” Jensen bends his head to lick around Jared’s left nipple, and then takes it between his teeth, worrying at it.

“I am.” Jared pushes up against Jared’s mouth, the movement pressing their cocks together again. 

It’s Jensen who takes them both in hand this time. “Yeah?” His fingers keep up their relentless stimulation, rubbing slow and perfect inside Jared.

“Yeah. Always imagined it was you wearing a mask or something. Dominating me in a room full of people, letting them see but not touch.”

“I like that,” Jensen says, leaning up for another kiss. “Why didn’t you say so before?”

“Wanted to see how you’d react,” Jared admits. 

“You like how I’m reacting?” Jensen asks with a grin, beginning to finger-fuck Jared harder, faster.

“Fuck, yes.” Jared nuzzles against Jensen’s face. Jensen kisses him lightly on his lips, his nose, his cheek, the affection in his touch a counterpoint to the rough movement of his fingers. “Jensen… I want… Wanna come. Please.”

“Yeah, babe. I got you.” They kiss again, more hungrily this time, Jared desperate for more and Jensen letting him have what he wants. Jared’s world narrows in sharp focus to Jensen’s fingers moving inside him, Jensen’s tongue in his mouth, Jensen’s hand around their cocks. He twists his wrists in their bonds, relishing the burn of the belt against his skin. Jensen doesn’t break the kiss but he makes a sound of protest as he feels the movement, and Jared knows it’s because Jensen doesn’t want him to hurt himself. It’s almost scary how much in sync they are at that moment. He thrusts his hips back and forth, fucking forward against Jensen’s cock and back against his fingers. Jensen works them both through it, pushing up as much as he can with Jared’s weight in his lap. They aren’t talking any more but Jared can still hear Jensen’s words from earlier in his head, still see the image of himself naked and bound on all fours, Jensen a masked figure behind him, his cock thrusting deep inside Jared’s ass.

When they come, it’s almost at the same time, their cocks spilling wet and sticky over Jensen’s hand and Jensen’s shirt and Jared’s bare stomach. Jared can’t hear the rhythm of Jensen’s heart, but he could bet anything that it matches the racing beat of his own.


	5. Chapter 5

They haven’t touched each other for a few days.

Either Jared’s been working late, or Jensen’s got a deadline. When Gen calls Jared and tells him that she and Danneel are throwing a party and would love for Jensen and Jared to be there, Jared hesitates to accept on their behalf. “I’ll let you know,” he promises before he hangs up. He’s driving, on his way back home from work, and he’s really not sure what kind of a mood Jensen will be in when he gets home.

It turns out that Jensen’s pretty stressed. At least he looks that way to Jared, wearing his glasses, his hair standing up in soft spikes, his eyes unreadable. Jared peeks into his study, takes one look at him, and retreats with a nod.

He’s in front of the TV, stirring unenthusiastically at his bowl of rapidly cooling Ramen noodles, when Jensen finally comes downstairs.

“Hey,” he says, opening the fridge. “How was your day?” He pulls out a bowl of cold leftovers and shoves it into the microwave before pulling out a beer and popping it open with his ring.

Jared shrugs. “Not too bad. Same old. You know.”

Jensen hums in acknowledgement, pulling open the fridge again, almost as an afterthought. He gets out another bottle of beer, opening it and handing it to Jared before sinking into the couch next to him.

“Thanks,” Jared says. His heart is kind of breaking, but it would be the worst sort of mistake to mention that to Jensen at the moment.

“You okay?” Jensen asks, taking a swig of beer.

“Yeah, ‘course.” Jared takes a swallow of his beer. “Oh, hey. Gen and Danneel are throwing a party this Saturday. You wanna go?”

Jensen shrugs. “Sure, why not?”

“Really?” Jared throws him a glance. 

“Sure, Jared. I’m game if you are.”

“Cool. I’ll let them know.” Jared fixes his gaze on the TV as though he’s really into whatever sitcom’s on. 

 

*

 

The party’s pretty great, really. Jared knows a lot of people there; Gen and Danneel have actually kept in touch with several of their old college buddies, and Jared finds himself recognizing more people than he thought he would.

He finds himself wedged into a corner of a couch almost all evening, but it doesn’t really matter because he’s surrounded by old buddies, someone or the other thrusting a drink into his hand whenever he runs dry. He hasn’t caught sight of Jensen for a while, but the alcohol is buzzing pleasantly inside his head and he’s frankly too pleasantly distracted to bother about what Jensen is up to. 

Chad’s letting a funny story from their fraternity days, the kind that should have Jared squirming in embarrassment, but he’s too gone to really notice. He laughs along with the group, startled that he notices when Danneel wraps an arm around Genevieve, kissing her ear. 

“Excuse me,” he says, getting to his feet. He goes up to the table that the food and drinks are on, and grabs himself a glass of iced water. 

Eyes slowly spanning the room, he doesn’t realize he’s looking for Jensen until he catches sight of him leaning against a door frame and sipping a margarita, his eyes fixed on the person he’s talking to, an expression of polite curiosity on his face. Fuck, Jensen looks good tonight. He’s wearing a black turtleneck with classic blue jeans, and he’s got his wire-framed glasses on. The guy he’s talking to lets out a loud laugh, and rests a palm on Jensen’s chest. Jensen makes no move to move away.

Before he knows it, Jared is across the room, slinging an arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “What’m I missing?” he asks easily, his thumb slipping under Jensen’s collar and caressing the bare, warm skin underneath.

Jensen glances up at Jared from beneath his eyelashes. “Hey, Jared.”

“Hey back,” Jared says, leaning down for a quick kiss. “You having fun?” He glances at the guy next to Jensen.

“Steve,” the guy says casually, not offering Jared his hand. “Jen and I are old friends, aren’t we?” He gives Jensen a look that can only be described as _private_.

“Sure are.” Jensen downs the rest of his drink in one swallow, and Jared helplessly watches the way his throat moves. 

Steve. Jared’s heard the name a couple of times. Jensen’s ex, the guy he shared a dorm room with and went out with for like a whole year.

 

*

 

Jared leaves the two of them alone, muttering his excuses and retreating to the table for another drink. It’s not that he’s jealous, or anything. It’s just that he’s gotten so used to having Jensen’s attention that having it focused on someone else is a little unsettling. 

“Hey.” He hears Jensen’s voice before he sees him. Jensen puts down his empty glass and wraps his hand around Jared’s neck, rubbing at his nape. “You ready to go?”

“We don’t have to leave.” Jared glances across the room. Steve’s still watching Jensen. “Not if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Jensen says. “Unless you wanna stay a little longer?”

Jared shakes his head. “I’m ready.”

“Awesome.” Jensen lets go of Jared, and they grab their coats and say a quick goodbye to Genevieve.

 

*

 

Jensen drives, and Jared lets him. Jensen pretty much always drives when they go out together, and he doesn’t seem nearly as drunk as Jared is. 

“You sure you’re okay to drive?” Jared asks anyway as he slides into the passenger seat.

“Yes,” Jensen says simply, putting the car into drive. “Had just the one drink. I’m good.” He glances over at Jared as they pull out of the driveway onto the street. “I wouldn’t risk driving otherwise.”

“I know.” Jensen’s remark has Jared flushing with guilt, and he sinks lower into his seat, his hands fumbling with his seatbelt.

They say nothing else on the drive home.

 

*

 

“You okay?” Jensen asks as they’re getting ready for bed. 

“Yeah.” Jared shuts the bathroom door behind him, his teeth tingling slightly with the mint toothpaste he likes to use.

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Damn it, Jensen, I said I’m fine.” It comes out more sharply than Jared had intended, and he looks up at Jensen as soon as the words are out of his mouth. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“Yeah, you did,” Jensen says evenly, sitting down beside Jared on the edge of the bed. “You’ve had your bitch face on all night. Mind telling me what’s going on?”

Jared shakes his head. “Nothing. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Sorry.”

“Don’t you dare fucking say you’re sorry unless you mean it, Jared.” Jensen’s tone is hard, and despite himself, Jared feels a twinge of arousal.

“Yeah?” he asks. “You gonna punish me for being rude?”

Jensen sucks in a breath. “If that’s what you want.”

“What about what _you_ want?” Jared twists around to look at Jensen’s face.

Jensen smiles faintly. “I want to fuck you. Is that okay?”

“Yes.” Jared leans in for a kiss, his hands slipping into Jensen’s hair. “Fuck, yes.”

“Lie back.” Jensen pulls away from the kiss, his face expressionless. Jared knows that face, and he gets on his back immediately, crossing his wrists above his head.

“Like this?”

“Not quite.” Jensen stand up, reaching for his belt. “Strip.”

They take off their clothes, Jared tossing his over a chair while Jensen puts away his shirt and jeans in his closet.

“You were jealous,” Jensen says over his shoulder as he shuts the closet.

“He’s your ex.” Jared doesn’t even bother to deny it.

“That’s right. He’s my _ex_.”

Jared shakes his head, coloring a little. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“I fucking told you not to apologize unless you mean it.”

Jared’s head snaps up. “Jensen…”

“Do you mean it?” Jensen asks calmly, stepping out of his briefs. He’s completely, gloriously naked, and Jared’s head is spinning at the sight of him.

“I—no.”

“At least you’re being honest.” Tossing his briefs into the laundry basket, Jensen gives him a small smile.

In response, Jared climbs back into bed. This time he gets on all fours, the position he finds the most vulnerable. He lowers his head on to his arms, fighting back a shiver.

“Hey,” Jensen murmurs, sitting down beside him and sliding a hand through his hair. “You know I’ll never hurt you when I’m mad at you, right?”

Jared glances up at Jensen through the curtain of his hair. “You’re mad at me?”

Jensen sighs, tugging lightly at Jared’s hair. “I thought you trusted me, Jared.”

Jared lifts his head. “I do. I do, I swear. It’s just… he was touching you, and I…” He shakes his head, dropping his gaze. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

“I get it,” Jensen says. “You spent the evening talking to your college buddies. I didn’t mind, right?”

“You really didn’t?”

“Well, I guess I was a bit pissed off whenever that Chad guy got too close to you,” Jensen admits, a slight smile flickering at the corners of his mouth.

“Really?”

Jensen kisses Jared’s temple, fingers lingering in his hair. “Kind of, yeah.”

Jared nuzzles against his face, still on all fours. “Show me I’m yours,” he whispers.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared wakes up to find that Jensen’s side of the bed is already cold, and has a moment of mild panic before he registers the sounds from downstairs of Jensen talking to the dogs and moving about in the kitchen. Stretching his arms above his head and arching his back, he grins at the slight soreness he still feels after everything they’d done last night. Jensen had shown him who he belonged to, all right.

“’Morning,” he says as he enters the kitchen.

“It’s past noon,” Jensen observes, raising his eyebrows behind his glasses.

Jared sinks into a chair. “Need coffee. Please?”

Jensen’s got a steaming mug in front of him almost before he’s finished asking for it. Jared takes a sip and beams up at him. “Thank you.”

“Happy Christmas Eve.” Jensen ruffles his hair before going back to the stove. He stirs the contents of the saucepan. It smells like white sauce, and Jared sniffs appreciatively. 

Jensen looks over at him. “Still want to do that thing we talked about, or are you too sore?”

Jared downs the rest of his coffee in one gulp. “When can we start?”

 

*

 

Three hours later, Jared lets out a small sound as Jensen finishes wrapping him up like an enormous Christmas present under the tree.

He’s about twenty times too large to actually fit under the tree, so he’s lying beside it on a festively red comforter. He’d tried to insist that the carpet would be fine, but Jensen had ignored him.

Jared’s legs are frogtied, his feet pressed together so that his toes align, and a spreader bar between his knees, to which his thigh cuffs are snugly attached. His wrists and elbows are bound beneath his torso with miles of knotted red rope, crisscrossing his chest and surrounding his nipples with tight, delicious pressure. 

“Open,” Jensen says, tapping his cheek to get his attention, and Jared parts his lips to let his Dom slip the candy-red ball-gag into his mouth. Jensen fastens the black strap at the back of Jared’s head, and then lays Jared’s head down. “Comfy?”

Jared looks at him and rolls his eyes, and Jensen grins. “Brat. Give me your safe signal.”

“Uh-uh,” Jared says behind the gag, shaking his head.

“Again.”

Jared does it again, his cock stiffening even more at the thought of Jensen pushing him so far that he’ll actually need to use the signal. He knows there’s little chance of it actually happening, but Jensen always insists on a safe signal when Jared is gagged and helpless, if only because he may get cramps and need to be freed. 

“Good.” Jensen runs his hand briefly through Jared’s hair. “Ready for more?”

Jared nods, pushing his hips up with a groan when Jensen runs his fingertips lightly over Jared’s straining cock. 

“Gonna look so pretty all tied up,” Jensen says, leaning down to kiss the swollen head, running his tongue lightly around the crown. Jared whimpers, wriggling in his bonds, and Jensen slaps his sac lightly. “None of that.”

Jared stills, breathing heavily through his nostrils.

“Good boy.” Jensen picks up a length of narrow red ribbon, and goes about tying Jared’s balls securely with it. He binds each of them separately, the wrapping secure but not tight enough to cut off Jared’s circulation, before winding the ribbon securely around the base of Jared’s cock and tying it off with a neat little bow. Jared’s already got a cock ring on to stop him from coming, so the ribbon is just decorative. 

Jensen gives him a smile, and then reaches between Jared’s legs to turn on the long, thick vibrator that’s embedded deeply inside him.

“NNNNNNNN!” Jared’s hips thrust helplessly up as he instantly begins to writhe, sweet torment rushing through him like electricity.

“I’ll be back in a while.” Jensen leans over him, pressing a kiss against Jared’s forehead. “Have fun.”

 

*

 

Being Jensen’s Christmas present is both exhilarating and exhausting. Jensen plays with him for hours, coming close to him every thirty minutes or so to add to Jared’s bondage. Jared knows he doesn’t leave the room, although he moves out of Jared’s line of sight every once in a while to give him the illusion that he’s alone and helpless, waiting to be fucked.

The first time Jensen returns, he bites and sucks at Jared’s nipples until they’re red and extremely sensitive, and then clamps them with clips that have silver bells on them, which ring merrily every time Jared writhes.

The second time, Jensen briefly removes the gag and lifts Jared’s head to let him sip from a glass of orange juice.

“Okay?” he asks when Jared has finished slurping the juice through his straw, Jensen’s hand still supporting the back of his head.

“Fuck me,” Jared pleads, turning his head to kiss Jensen’s palm. “I’m begging you, please, please.”

Jensen chuckles. “Not yet, baby.” He rewards Jared with a long, messy kiss before buckling the gag back on.

The third time, Jensen comes over with a couple of small cushions. “Want you to see this,” he says, putting them under Jared’s head so that it’s propped up and he has a good view of his bound body.

Jensen pulls the thin sounding rod out of its little box, and Jared’s nostrils flare as he exhales audibly. Jensen takes his time, dripping little drops of oil on Jared’s bound genitals, stroking and massaging his cock and balls with his oiled hands until Jared is babbling incoherently under his gag. Jensen clears the pre-come from the slit of Jared’s cock with a swipe of his thumb, spreading the small amount of liquid over Jared’s lips where they’re stretched around his gag. “So turned on by this,” he murmurs against Jared’s lips, licking at them. “Such a slut for this, aren’t you?”

Jared whines against his mouth, his cock twitching helplessly in Jensen’s hand.

“Sshh, baby. Doing so good.” Jensen lifts his cock carefully and slides in the sounding rod gently, until just the small red jewel at the end is protruding from Jared’s slit. Jensen lays little kisses along the length of Jared’s stuffed cock, moving further down and swiping his tongue around Jared’s taut, straining balls, licking and nipping at the soft, sensitive insides of Jared’s trembling thighs. Then he leaves again, ignoring Jared’s frantic mewls.

He’s back a few minutes later, and he’s got their camcorder with him. He sets it up next to Jared on the floor, and then pushes Jared’s sweaty bangs off his forehead. 

“Fuck me,” Jared pleads again. It comes out as “mmmm-mmmph,” but Jensen chuckles again. “Soon,” he promises, lying down beside Jared and running his hand down the length of Jared’s sweaty torso. He leans in to kiss and bite at Jared’s throat, and Jared throws his head back with a groan, hips working hard as he repeatedly impales himself on the vibrator.

This is turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

 

-end-


End file.
